


don't i get a kiss for good luck? (come back alive, then we'll see)

by angstlairde



Series: in a kinder galaxy [3]
Category: Star Wars: Battlefront (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Feelings and shit, Fluff and Mush, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: “Believe me, she was so much scarier in Imperial blacks.”....“Good luck kisses that are sometimes serious without meaning to be. ‘Go kick his ass baby.’ *smooch* ‘On it babe.’”





	don't i get a kiss for good luck? (come back alive, then we'll see)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evaceratops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaceratops/gifts).



> YAY ANOTHER ONE *insert kermit gif*

Iden shifted Zay in her arms, and tried to get the eighteen-month-old to  _sit still_ while she finished braiding Zay’s hair. To be totally honest, she wasn’t quite sure why she even tried anymore, but she figured, as her mother, she should probably try. They sat on the open ramp of the  _Corvus_ , enjoying the pleasant weather of Mykapo, and watching Del and some of the crew unload the relatively small delivery of cargo.

(Iden wasn’t gonna lie. Her perch on the ramp gave an excellent view of Del’s backside.)

Zay babbled about...  _something_ , maybe about Dio, playing with a stuffed Loth-cat they’d picked up on Lothal before she was born, but shrieked suddenly - a happy shriek, but a shriek none the less - when she caught sight of Shriv.

The Duros stopped, closing his eyes in exaggerated exasperation, as Zay ran up to meet him and flung herself against his legs. Shriv knelt, eyes still shut, and picked her up, sighing deeply, as she latched onto him and started talking a million miles an hour.

Iden stood up, pressing her lips together to keep from grinning, and walked over to them. She patted Shriv’s shoulder, and dropped a kiss on Zay’s head, giving Shriv a somewhat-apologetic smile as she made her way through the stacks of crates to her husband.

Del currently had his head bent over the manifest in his hands, and was talking to himself under his breath. Iden sidled up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He didn’t jump, which Iden was slightly disappointed about, just tilted his head to look at her over his shoulder.

“Hi,” Iden said, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “What’re you looking at?”

Del hummed in greeted, and lifted the datapad in his hand slightly.

“Just the manifest for what we’re picking up. It seems to be in order.”

Iden pressed her lips together to prevent a smile, and propped her chin on his shoulder.

“You know, it’s kind of cute, the way you go over every little detail.”

She felt Del’s chest vibrate with a near silent laugh. He started to reply, but stopped abruptly, both of them standing up ramrod straight, going into soldier mode.

A few meters away, a Zabrak seemed to be harassing one of the  _Corvus_ ’ crew members. Iden wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but intervention was clearly going to be necessary. She and Del exchanged looks. While Del handled the exchanges of cargo and credits, Iden was there for security. Beating up - or threatening to beat up - people was much more her scene than the exchange of goods and credits.

“You should probably take care of that,” Del suggested, holding out a hand for her jacket.

Iden smirked, leaning to press a hard kiss to his mouth, and shed her jacket, dropping it over his arm.

“On it, babe,” she said, cracking her knuckles, and marching over to the offending Zabrak. 

Del watched her walk away with a look of awe on his face, hands propped on his hips. He heard Shriv’s boots crunching on the gravel and Zay talking animatedly about something, before their shadows appeared, Zay clinging to the Duros’ hand, jumping every few steps.

“Daddy!” Zay yelled, when she saw her father, and let go of Shriv’s hand to run to Del. “Hold you!” She held her hands up, wiggling her fingers, and Del laughed, picking up his daughter. Shriv came to a stop next to his friend, and crossed his arms.

The sound of Iden beating up the Zabrak carried easily in the breeze, and he chuckled, nudging Del in the arm.

“Again, very relieved she’s on our side now,” he commented dryly, and Del barked a laugh.

“Believe me, she was _so_ much scarier in Imperial blacks.” 

Shriv chuckled.

“Oh, I know.”

“Know what?” Iden asked, sauntering back to the trio, wiping her hands on her pants. Del handed her first her jacket, and then Zay, and grinned.

“How much scarier you were as an Imp.”

Iden frowned.

“I didn’t realize I _wasn’t_ scary anymore,” she said, making a silly face at the child in her arms, and Del and Shriv shared a grin.

“Oh, you’re still scary,” Shriv assured her.


End file.
